Triste Soledad
by Tokokeru
Summary: Surgen controversias en la amistad de Takeru y Daisuke, al igual que nuevos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

" **TRAICION "**

Un muchacho se encontraba recostado en un árbol del parque. Pensando en que sería lo que ahora haría, hacia donde se dirigiría; ya no confiaba en nadie, nunca lo haría después de lo que había presenciado, no podía comprender lo que sentía en esos instantes. Ahora se encontraba solo, como siempre lo había estado.

Las únicas personas que se preocupaban por él fueron su madre, que había muerto tiempo atrás, y su mejor amiga Hikari que ya no podía contactar pues ahora ella iba en otra escuela, además de que tenía diferente horario, así que tenían poco tiempo para charlar; su padre, que ahora vive en otra ciudad junto con su hermano algunas veces vienen a visitarlo, pero ya no tan seguido como antes, según porque están muy ocupados pero él ya no confía en ellos; y también esta Daisuke que va en su misma escuela y se ha hecho su mejor amigo con el paso del tiempo, ya que siempre lo apoyaba y gracias a él había podido mantenerse con vida hasta ahora.

Estaba harto de esa opresiva vida, sin alegrías, sin felicidad, sin amor, sin futuro, sin nadie que lo acompañase, sin deseos, sintiéndose solo, sin esperanza………. Todo se debía a lo sucedido esa mañana.

**-****Flash Back-**

Sonó el despertador, comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente pensando en la monotonía de su vida y en doloroso sonido que producía el despertador, aún no entendía porque lo seguía utilizando.

- Cómo quisiera destruir este aparato, pero es un regalo y no lo puedo dañar - pensó frustradamente Takeru intentando apagar el despertador - solo a Daisuke se le pueden ocurrir este tipo de regalos – continuo pensando

Por suerte en esa ocasión se despertó de buen humor, ya que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, debido al despertador, comenzaba el día con el pie izquierdo; pero ahora tenía algo que lo motivaba, su mejor amigo Daisuke; ese que siempre estaba para alegrarle el día, con el que podía charlar, que siempre lo había apoyado y acompañado en cualquier situación sin criticarle, siempre tratando de comprenderlo y ayudarlo. Además esa tarde iban a trabajar juntos en un proyecto para la siguiente semana.

- Espero que este sea un buen día - pensó alegremente Takeru

Comenzó con la rutina común; tomar una ducha, cepillarse los dientes, vestirse, buscar algo en el refrigerador para preparar su desayuno, y emprender su caminata a la escuela; tratando de mantener su ánimo.

Cómo siempre perdía el tiempo y se le hacia algo tarde. Salió corriendo de su casa para llegar a la escuela.

Justo a tiempo - dijo agitado Takeru

Entró al salón de clases, cuando escucho un grito muy alegre.

Buenos días Takeru – dijo un animoso Daisuke

Buenos días - respondió Takeru

Terminaste lo ejercicios que dejaron de tarea – preguntó Daisuke

Sí…… ¿Por qué?. No me digas, no hiciste la tarea otra vez -

No pude, es que tuve entrenamiento de fútbol -

Pero el entrenamiento no dura mucho -

Es que llegue cansado a mi casa y tome una pequeña siesta. Pero cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y no me dieron ganas de hacerla - Takeru dudó de esto

Eres muy perezoso - regaño Takeru a Daisuke; este solo hizo su carita de perro

Para Takeru era imposible poder vencer los gestos que hacia Daisuke.

- Esta bien, te pasare la tarea -

Y así comenzaron las clases que para Daisuke fueron muy lentas, y como sucedía todos los días lo sacaron fuera del salón por estar distraído. Aunque Takeru aún esperaba poder hacer el trabajo con Daisuke por la tarde; por alguna extraña razón eso le causaba gran emoción.

Algo que le llamaba la atención era que desde hacia unos días Daisuke había comenzado a actuar extraño; él se había dado cuenta de eso pero no le pregunto el porque, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad pero mejor decidió esperar hasta que Daisuke le contará que era lo que le sucedía.

Durante el receso todo transcurrió tranquilamente, Takeru jugando básquetbol, Daisuke jugando fútbol y haciendo mucho ruido a la hora de gritar; en realidad él era un buen capitán, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Takeru. En el transcurso del descanso Daisuke había desaparecido misteriosamente y casi cuando ya estaba por terminar, esté volvió; Takeru no le presto importancia a esto y continuo con sus actividades cotidianas.

De regreso a clases todos estaban alborotados, hasta que llego el profesor e impuso silencio, y así volvieron a continuar las clases. Daisuke intentando hacerse el gracioso de la clase, pero solo consiguiendo regaños por parte de los maestros. Las clases después del receso no fueron tan aburridas, ya que para Takeru eran sus favoritas pues no tenía que escribir tanto y se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo jugando en el salón de clases.

Ya casi cuando estaba por terminar el día; Takeru se dio cuenta que Daisuke estaba muy emocionado por salir del salón de clases, pues se estaba preparado para correr en cuanto sonara la campana.

¿Por qué estas así, es que estas esperando algo o a alguien? – pregunta con un tono burlón Takeru

Algo por el estilo –respondió Daisuke sin tomarle mucha importancia a la pregunta de su amigo

¡Qué no se te olvide que tenemos que hacer un trabajo para entregar la próxima semana! –dijo Takeru

Si – responde simplemente Daisuke

Pero no creo que pueda hoy, así que porque no lo hacemos mañana – le dice Daisuke

Takeru se sintió algo desilusionado y desplazado por la forma de comportarse de su amigo, volvió a sentir esa soledad que ya no había sentido desde ya hace tiempo.

Al soñar la campana rápidamente salió por la puerta Daisuke, sin siquiera esperar a Takeru. A esto Takeru reacciono con un poco de tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Parece que tiene algo importante que hacer –se auto consoló Takeru

Hoy va a ser otros de esos días en soledad – pronuncia con melancolía Takeru

Voltea hacia la banca de Daisuke cuando se da cuenta que se le habían olvidado unos libros, pues por la prisa que tenía no los guardo. Así que Takeru los tomo y comenzó a buscarlo para dárselos.

Busco por toda la escuela y no lo encontraba así que decidió buscarlo en el jardín trasero y ahí fue cuando escucho unos sonidos extraños y se acerco para ver de donde salían.

Se dirigió hacia donde provenía el sonido y en ese instante vio a Daisuke y a otra chica besándose muy apasionadamente.

Takeru se quedo perplejo y lentamente caminó hacia atrás, comenzando a sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas sin explicación alguna, se sentía traicionado, solo, desprotegido y con un fuerte odio hacia Daisuke.

En ese instante tiro los libros al piso y salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

Después de un larga distancia recorrida comenzó a detenerse y poco a poco se fue calmando, cuando lo noto ya se encontraba en el parque.

**-Fin Flash Back-**


	2. Chapter 2

Todavía me encuentro en este parque, creo que me quedaré un poco más, además no hay nadie que espere mi regreso. Mis antiguos compañeros se han ido, estoy solo. Iori y Miyako tienen planes y cosas que hacer, además de que van en otro instituto, y mis otros amigos están intentando cumplir sus sueños y metas mientras que yo sigo en el mismo lugar, siendo el mismo niño débil al que tiene que proteger su hermano mayor, aunque ahora ya no hay nadie.

Pero después de lo que he visto no se que hacer o pensar. No puedo entender lo que pasa conmigo. Me siento con ganas de morir de jamás haber existido. Me siento traicionado. Ahora recuerdo el instante en el que intente acabar con mi triste vida, pero él siempre se encontro en esos momentos apoyandome.

**-Flash Back-**

Ya comenzaba a anochecer, mientras que un joven caminaba tranquilamente después de haber ido a comprar la cena, pues digamos que él no era muy buen cocinero y siempre terminaba quemandosele la comida, además ahora que ya no vivía con sus padres, y su hermana que lo visitaba de vez en cuando; esos eran unos de sus días más felices ya que comía algo delicioso y en grandes cantidades, pues su hermana le cocinaba y le permitía comer todas las raciones que quisiera.

Dio un fuerte suspiro debido a la caminata que había hecho al mini super y de regreso.

- Es mejor a comer alimentos enlatados a comer algo quemado o con mal sabor - penso Daisuke

Iba inmerso en sus pensamientos pues al siguiente día le tocaba un examen de matemáticas y no había estudiado por quedarse después de la escuela a jugar futbol con sus compañeros. Estaba tratando de organizar sus deberes y el tiempo de estudiar cuando vio que habia alguien parado en el borde del puente peligrosamente.

Rapidamente tiro la cena y se apresuro para detener a esa persona, el nunca se permitiría, ni se perdonaria ver que alguien perdiera la vida frente a sus ojos.

Al ver que la persona se preparaba para lanzarse se apresuro. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca y creyó que conociía a esa persona, entonces se dio cuenta de que era Takeru

- T. K. - grito Daisuke

Cuando ya casi llegaba, esté volteo a verlo con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas y se lanzó.

Por suerte Daisuke alcanzó a atraparlo con una mano; poco a poco Daisuke comenzó a subirlo y escuchaba como Takeru aún seguía llorando, cuando término de subirlo, Takeru le miro a los ojos, los dos se quedaron por un momento viendose pero después Takeru bajo la mirada.

- Por que me detuviste - dijo Takeru entre sollozos.

- Por que eres mi amigo - dijo Daisuke

Takeru no cuestiono a esto así que Daisuke prosiguio.

Además no puedo permitir que alguien muera frente a mi, y menos una persona queyo aprecio –

Entonces Takeru comenzó a llorar más fuertemente.

Sin razón alguna Daisuke abrazo a Takeru y esté comenzo a tranquilizarse.

Por que intentaste hacer eso Takeru – pregunto preocupado Daisuke

Takeru no respondió a esto solo continuo sollozando, cuando Daisuke le iba a volver a preguntar Takeru dijo:

Me siento solo, siento que todos se han olvidado de mi, que ya nadie quiere estar conmigo, que no sirvo para nada, por eso quería suicidarme –

No digas eso, todos te aprecían aunque cada uno ha tomado diferentes caminos pero te siguen recordando –

Y tu aún eres mi amigo – pregunto Takeru

Siempre voy a serlo, lo prometo, jamás te abadonaré – sonrió Daisuke

Takeru confiando de sus palabras correspondio la sonrisa y poco después de unos instantes se dió cuenta de la posición en la que estaban él y Daisuke; y se separo abruptamente un poco sonrojado.

Daisuke no entendió el porque de esta acción y solo siguió sonriendo, después de eso se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, así decidió invitar a Takeru a cenar a su casa.

- Takeru ¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa? - dijo Daisuke- así no tendré que cenar solo – continuó

Está bien – respondió Takeru

Pero primero me podrías ayudar a recoger la cena – dijo un poco apenado Daisuke

Sí, además todo esto fue por mi culpa - dijo Takeru melancólicamente

Ya no te preocupes, además no fue tu culpa, yo fui el que tiró la cena, si es que a esto se le puede llamar cena – dijo Daisuke mostrando una de las latas

Esto tranquilizó a Takeru. Y así comenzaron a recoger la cena, al terminar de levantar las latas se dirigieron a la casa de Daisuke.

En el camino Daisuke puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada al cielo, como si no tuviera preocupaciones; tratando de evitar hablar de lo sucedido para no hacer sentir mal a Takeru, aunque tenía gran curiosidad; así que para cambiar el tensó ambiente que había entre ellos, empezó a hablar con Takeru sobre la escuela, los examenes, etc…

En ese instante recordó que debía estudiar para un examen que tendría al otro día y empezó a hacer un escandalo.

Provocando que Takeru riera un poco, simpre le causaba gracia las expresiones que hacia Daisuke en temporada de examenes, siempre era lo mismo con él, nunca estudiaba para los examenes.

Daisuke escucho reír a Takeru y se sintió feliz; cuando se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaban; miro que ya había llegado a su casa.

**-Flash Back Interrumpido-**

Takeru estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho hasta que empezó a ver que estaba oscureciendo así que se levanto, y para llegar más rápido a su casa tomo un atajo .

Avanzo muy rápido creyendo que iba por el camino correcto pero de repente se detuvo y se dio cuenta que estaba en una parte que él no conocía, había llegado a un cafetería.


	3. Chapter 3

Había llegado a una cafetería algo extraña, a la que nunca había visto, entro a mirar por curiosidad y a preguntar por indicaciones pues ya no recordaba muy ese atajo.

En ese lugar estaba vacío así que pensó que estaba muy mal ubicado, después de unos minutos de estar buscando a alguien escucho ruidos en la cocina así que se acerco a ver quien estaba ahí.

Escucho la voz de un joven y después un gran estruendo, rápidamente entro en la cocina y se dio cuenta que se habían caído unos platos, poco después observo que había alguien más ahí. Era un chico unos años mayor que él, un poco más alto, ojos cafés, tez morena, delgado; Takeru se dio cuenta que él había sido el que tiro los platos. El otro se sorprendió al verlo, por unos segundos hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que el dijo

- Te encuentras bien – pregunto preocupado Takeru- Si – respondió el otro chico – perdón por haber echo todo ese ruido-

Pensé que había pasado algo malo, y vine a ver que era lo que sucedía – dijo Takeru-

Gracias por tu preocupación pero tengo todo bajo control -- O es verdad no te he dicho mi nombre – dijo el chico-

Mucho gusto, me llamo Tai Kamilla – dijo el muchacho-

Así que tu eres el hermano de mi amiga Hikari – dijo algo sorprendido - mi nombre es Takeru –-

Siento lo de hace rato pero es que no pude cargarlo más y se me cayeron-

No te preocupe, no estoy molesto – dijo Takeru-

Entonces por haberte asustado te invito un café - dijo alegremente Tai-

Esta bien pero no debo tardar mucho pues ya está anocheciendo- murmuro Takeru

Poco después ya estaban bebiendo el café y platicando sobre experiencias graciosas que les sucedieron en su infancia, se la estaban pasando muy bien; en ese instante Takeru recuerda los momentos que paso con Daisuke.

- Flash Back -

Habían entrado en el apartamento de Daisuke, este, en la parte de la sala, contenía fotos de sus competencias de futbol además de los trofeos que había obtenido; su apartamento tenía un toque hogareño y se veía algo desordenado puesto que Daisuke pocas veces hacía la limpieza. Takeru se quedo observando fijamente las fotos que tenía Daisuke, en donde aparecía con su familia y sus compañeros de equipo. Pensando en que si algún día él podría obtener esa felicidad.

- Perdón T.k. me podrías ayudar a preparar la cena, ya sabes que no soy bueno en la cocina - dijo Daisuke- Si espera- pronunció Takeru dejando de mirar las fotos

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras que platicaban sobre sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, y de los momentos felices que pasaron junto a ellos. Al finalizar la cena dieron las gracias y Daisuke, se puso a estudiar en último momento.

- T.k. ya es muy tarde será mejor que te quedes a dormir está noche - dijo con naturalidad Daisuke Takeru lo pensó un momento y aceptó.-

Está bien además no hay nadie en mi casa- dijo Takeru un poco melancólico Daisuke percibió esto y trato de cambiar la conversación con los temas de que debía estudiar para el día siguiente. Después de haberle dicho sobre los temas que iba a estudiar, le mostró a Takeru la cama donde iba a dormir.

-Y tú donde vas a dormir - pregunto Takeru- En el sofá, además no hay otra cama en este lugar y tu eres el invitado- dijo Daisuke sonriendo- Mejor yo me quedo en el sofá y tú en la cama - dijo Takeru -Tengo una idea, y porque los dos no dormimos en la cama así nadie dormirá incomodo ni preocupado por el otro - expreso Daisuke

Takeru acepto algo incomodo, pues nunca había dormido en la misma cama con otra persona, solo con su hermano cuando tenía pesadillas. Así fue como todo quedo arreglado y Takeru se fue a dormir mientras que Daisuke continuaba estudiando, algo raro en él.

Takeru no podía concebir el sueño, y se quedo pensando hasta que sintió unos pasos y bostezos que se dirigían a la habitación y cerró los ojos rápidamente, Daisuke cayo sobre la cama tendido y solo unos segundos después ya estaba dormido, Takeru se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta que Daisuke estaba fuera de las sábanas, y cubrió a Daisuke para que no pasara frío, así fue como al final, a pesar de los ronquidos de Daisuke, Takeru logro concebir el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Takeru despertó debido a que algo le oprimía el pecho y cuando despertó completamente se dio cuenta que Daisuke estaba abrazándolo con una sola mano, Daisuke aún estaba dormido, esto hizo que Takeru se ruborizara mucho.- Que me sucede porque me pongo así - pensó TakeruRápidamente se aparto de Daisuke y salió de la cama y pensó que la mejor forma de agradecerle a Daisuke sería preparando el desayuno, y así fue como comenzó; al poco rato Daisuke comenzó a despertarse debido a un exquisito olor que provenía de la cocina, y fue rápidamente hacia ella. Se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que Takeru estaba preparando el desayuno. - ¿Por que te levantaste tan temprano? – preguntó desde la habitación Daisuke - Por…….porque no podía dormir- contestó Takeru con algo de nerviosismo –

Después de un silencio muy largo. - Ya esta listo el desayuno- dijo Takeru- Estoy ansioso por probarlo, huele delicioso - dijo Daisuke

Comenzaron a desayunar y Daisuke no se pudo contener- Esta delicioso, me encanta- dijo alegremente Daisuke-

Gracias, aprendí a cocinar con el tiempo y practicando mucho - dijo Takeru Después de eso salieron a la escuela, y en está ocasión si había llegado temprano, siendo los primeros del salón. Como no había nadie aún, comenzaron a platicar sobre las clases que les darían ese día y las cosas que fiaban de los profesores.

- Fin Flash Back -

Tai le digo que ya era hora de irse, pues el tiempo se le había ido hablando y riendo. Cerraron la cafetería y se fueron juntos ya que sus hogares se encontraban cerca, así no tendrían porque irse solos. -

Mañana no podemos volver a ver – dijo Tai Takeru respondió positivamente a esto, así ya no tendría porque estar solo por las tardes; en ese instante regresaron a él los recuerdos de esa mañana y se deprimió, pero sabiendo que ahora tenía un nuevo amigo, volvió a sonreír.

Los dos se separaron y despidieron para cada uno dirigirse a sus hogares. Mañana será otro día - pensó Takeru


	4. Chapter 4

"**ELLA".**

Al otro día Takeru se levantó como siempre solo que algo preocupado por las nuevas sensaciones que tenía ahora y por Daisuke, pues lo volvería a ver cuando llegará a su salón. Pero continuo repitiendo las mismas acciones de cada mañana al despertar.  
Este día salió pronto de su casa para llegar a la escuela temprano, en el camino pensaba en la forma en que actuaría frente a Daisuke ya que no sabía como hacerlo.  
-Mejor dejó de pensar que haré, ya me llegará una idea- pensó Takeru tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza  
Entró en la escuela, después de la caminata llena de controversias que había en su mente, y se dirigió a su salón esperando no encontrar a esa persona que provocaba todos esos sentimientos raros en él.  
Cerró los ojos al abrir la puerta de su salón y se resignó abrirlos, pues no tenía otra opción.  
Al abrirlos lo buscó pero él no se encontraba así que suspiró fuertemente y dio gracias por no haberlo encontrado, aunque se le hacía raro eso pues durante esas semanas había llegado temprano, pero ese día no se encontraba en su lugar; en ese instante un pensamiento le cruzó la cabeza: ELLA.  
Tenía tanto odio y coraje hacía Ella pero mucho más hacía Daisuke por haberle hecho eso, otra vez él volvía a sentirse despreciado, abandonado. Sacudió su cabeza para intentar sacar de su cabeza estos pensamientos, pues se había auto prometido no volver a ser un chico débil, nunca más.  
En ese instante suena la campana y por la puerta comienzan a entrar varios estudiantes entre ellos Daisuke; Takeru se sintió nervioso y enojado.  
-Hola T.k. – decía mientras se colocaba en su lugar  
-Hola – no pudo evitar decir Takeru, maldiciéndose mentalmente  
La clase comenzó y Takeru mantenía una postura seria y trataba de no escuchar los comentarios de Daisuke; al ver las reacciones de Takeru Daisuke se percató de esto e intento hablarle para poder preguntarle  
-¿Qué te sucede T.k., por qué te comportas así? – dijo preocupado Daisuke  
-No nada me encuentro bien – dijo Takeru evadiendo su pregunta Daisuke se sintió algo ofendido por este comentario y decidió ignorarlo también; y así se pasaron todas las primeras clases.  
Sonó la campana del receso y Takeru se levantó dispuesto a salir pero Daisuke lo agarro del brazo para que no se fuera.  
- Tenemos que hablar, te esperó en el jardín trasero, por favor no faltes- le suplicó Daisuke  
Takeru no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Daisuke salió corriendo, Takeru tratando de evitar que esto sucediera bajo la velocidad de sus pasos, y se dirigió hacía el lugar donde había quedado con su ex-amigo.  
Al llegar lo vio sentado en el pasto donde se encontraba un día antes con Ella, se acercó lentamente intentando no recordar lo sucedido un día atrás. Se acerco a él, que en ese instante se levanto.  
-Te tenía que decir algo importante, pues creo que debes saberlo ya que eres mi mejor amigo – dijo Daisuke con aire de sorpresa Takeru se sintió muy nervioso ya que no sabía que iba a venir después, en eso escucha un sonido que proviene de los arbustos algo comenzó a salir de ahí, no lograba distinguirlo hasta que volteo la mirada era Ella.

- T.k ella es mi……. Novia – dijo algo apenado Daisuke

Takeru sentía que perdía el equilibrio, y no podía respirar ni ver bien, sentía otra vez el corazón roto, pero aún así mantuvo su postura.  
-Hola mi nombre es Tohsaka – dijo la chica amablemente- Hola soy Takeru – contesto forzadamente  
- Dai-kun me ha contado mucho sobre ti – dijo comportándose como una niña pequeña y agarrándose del brazo de Daisuke

Takeru solo rechinaba los dientes del coraje, preguntándose desde cuando tenía permitido llamarle Dai-kun  
-Esto era de lo que te quería hablar – dijo aún nervioso Daisuke  
- Por ella lo perdí – era lo que se repetía en la cabeza de Takeru  
- Bueno me tengo que ir Dai-kun, adiós T.k. – dijo alejándose Tohsaka  
- Desde cuando ella me puede llamar así – pensó furioso Takeru-  
Y que te pareció – dijo Daisuke esperando algo agradable por parte de su amigo  
- Esta bien - dijo simplemente Takeru, tratando de no lastimar a su ex-amigo y de ocultar los sentimientos que ahora cruzaban por su mente  
Daisuke suspiro aliviado de que su mejor amigo aceptará a su novia.  
-Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo- dijo emocionado Daisuke; Takeru guardando sus sentimientos de dolor solo sonreía tristemente; la soledad lo había vuelto a vencer. Se despidió de Daisuke y se fue de ese lugar que tanto lo lastimaba, Daisuke no se dio cuenta de nada.  
Takeru otra vez en depresión se dirigió a una parte escondida de la escuela a donde siempre iba cuando le sucedía algo que lo hacía sentirse triste. En ese lugar comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. No podía detenerse, sentía que moría por dentro; se quedo en ese lugar hasta que sonó la campana de fin de receso. Con los ojos rojos y llorosos se dirigió al salón intentando esconderlos y secarlos, pero aún axial se notaba que había llorado.

Al llegar al salón trato de esconder su mirada de sus compañeros, pues no quería que nadie se preocupara por él y menos que nadie lo lastimará más. Cuando ya todos estaban dentro escuchó la voz de Daisuke que le hablaba.  
- Takeru, estas cansado o tienes mucho sueño –  
- Creo que deberías volver a casa – Takeru no respondió pues no quería que Daisuke se diera cuenta de que estuvo llorando.  
Pasaron todas las clases hasta que llego el final del día y Takeru aún seguía triste mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus ojos.  
Daisuke se acercó a Takeru para decirle que ya era hora de irse a casa, pero él no hacía caso, trató de tocarlo pues pensaba que estaba dormido. En ese instante Takeru se levantó bruscamente empujando a Daisuke y salió corriendo del salón. Este se quedo impactado por lo que había hecho su mejor amigo y se sintió algo rechazado, pero aún así creí que eran por problemas en los que él no lo podía ayudar; así que dejó pasar este suceso pensado que mañana su amigo se encontraría bien.

Aunque la preocupación por Takeru no se iba de su mente, sentía que algo malo le sucedía a su amigo.


	5. Chapter 5

"**NUEVA AMISTAD".**

Durante su camino a casa mantuvo la mente en blanco para que así no llegaran a el esos terrible recuerdos. Llegó a casa muy cansado y triste por el día que había tenido en la escuela, cerró su puerta y se tiro al piso recargando su espalda en la puerta; por un momento se quedó todo en silencio y poco después Takeru volvió a llorar, intento tranquilizarse y dejó de sollozar; en ese instante sonó el teléfono, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se levanto para ir a contestarlo.

- ¿Hola? – dijo Takeru- Hola T.k.- contestaron

- Ah, Tai eres tu – dio algo alegre T.k.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tai preocupado

- Si, por qué lo dices – dijo T.k. intentando ocultar su tristeza

- Esta bien, solo quería decirte que si tienes tiempo para venirme a ver en el partido – dijo Tai motivado

- No lo sé –- Por favor te divertirás y no estarás encerrado – suplicó Tai

- Bueno…….. creo que…… sí.

- El partido es a las 5:30 pm en el parque.

- Ah por cierto, no llegues tarde – dijo en forma de chiste Tai, pues T.k. nunca llegaba tarde a un compromiso - Hasta luego – finalizó Tai

- Adiós – se despidió Takeru

Takeru se recostó en su cama pensando en todas las cosas que le sucedieron ese día y poco a poco se fue durmiendo. Se despertó rápidamente, volteo al reloj sin querer saber que hora era, se dio cuenta de que faltaba una hora así que se apresuró en sus labores; calentó la comida y mientras se terminaba de hacer, tomó una ducha rápida, buscó ropa, la planchó y se la puso, corrió hacia la cocina y comió lo que pudo; miró el reloj aún con la comida en la boca y se dio cuenta que faltaban 15 minutos, estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero logró pasarse el bocado, tomó las llaves y salió a gran velocidad. Mientras tanto en el parque:

- Esta tardando mucho, le habrá sucedido algo – pensaba preocupado Tai

- Takeru corría por las calles, casi volando.

- Taichi, es hora de jugar, esperó que no nos falles recuerda que eres el jugador estrella – dijo el entrenador Tai aún preocupado se dispuso a jugar.

Takeru entró en el parque y avanzó hasta las canchas de fútbol rápido. Tai miraba hacía las gradas sin encontrar a la persona que buscaba, en eso comenzó el partido, recobró el sentido al escuchar el silbato y se lanzó para obtener el balón algo enojado por la tardanza de su amigo.

Takeru llegó cuando el partido ya había comenzado y vio a Tai que se encontraba muy pensante en medio de la cancha.

- Tai – gritó Takeru captando la vista de Tai y algunas otras miradas

- T.k., por fin llegas – gritó alegre Tai

- Perdón por la tardanza –

- Ah, y suerte – dijo Takeru

- Taichi, pon atención – gritó el entrenador

Tai comenzó a jugar mejor sabiendo que Takeru lo apoyaba desde las gradas; juntó con sus admiradoras que ocupaban la mayor parte de las gradas.

- Tu puedes Tai – gritó T.k. cuando Tai estaba a punto de anotar.

- Gol – se escuchó por todo el lugar Tai solo volteo y le dedico una sonrisa a T.k.; algunas de sus admiradoras estaban furiosas y le dedicaban miradas llenas de ira a T.k., este lo noto y solo rió nerviosamente.

El equipo de Tai ganó y todos lo cargaron en sus hombros pues, como su jugador estrella, el anotó la mayor cantidad de goles; todo el público le aplaudía y también un feliz T.k., que fue la primera mirada que buscó después del partido y se encontraba sonriendo, esto lleno de alegría a Tai. Mientras que todas las admiradoras de Tai le dedicaron una mirada de odio a T.k.

Ya cuando la mayor parte de los jugadores y espectadores se habían ido, y Tai había sido felicitado por el entrenador, se dirigió a la salida, ahí se encontraba T.k. esperándolo, esto alegró mucho a Taichi y se manifestó a través de una de sus enormes sonrisas.

- Gracias por esperarme – dijo Tai

- No es nada – dijo Takeru algo cohibido

- Cómo agradecimiento por haber venido te invitó a comer hamburguesas – dijo Tai pues ya había oscurecido

- Esta bien – dijo Takeru

Salieron de las canchas y fueron a comprar las hamburguesas, se las fueron comiendo en el camino mientras hablaban.

- Eres un gran jugador – dijo T.k.

- Gracias – respondió Tai

- Ah por cierto, ¿como te va en la escuela? – Preguntó Tai- ………. – hubo un largo silencio, pues T.k. volvió a recordar lo sucedido, y su cara expreso un gesto de molestia y tristeza

- Perdón, dije algo que te molestará – exclamo arrepentido Tai

- No, solo es que…….. – Silencio – recordé algo que no quería – dijo Takeru- ¿Algo malo te sucedió este día? – Pregunto intrigado Tai- ….……. – Silencio

– mejor cambiemos de tema – dijo Tai

- Si – dijo Takeru

- Oh, es verdad mañana tendremos otro partido –

- Si quieres puedes venir – dijo Tai

- Esta bien mañana estaré aquí – dijo Takeru Por un momento Tai se le quedo mirando fijamente a T.k.

- Qué lindo es T.k. – pensaba Tai Cuando se dio cuenta se puso totalmente rojo, y volteo el rostro para otro lado rápidamente.

- Qué te sucede – preguntó Takeru

- Eh… no……. Nada – respondió algo agitado Tai

- Bueno, aquí nos separamos - dijo melancólicamente Takeru

- Nos vemos – respondió Tai

- Hasta mañana – se despidió Takeru

Takeru llegó a su casa y se dispuso a dormir, claro después de haber cenado, esperando que mañana fuera un mejor día.

Despertó debido a la alarma, siguió la rutina diaria, solo que ahora con más alegría ya que por la tarde iría a ver jugar a su amigo Tai. Salió de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela; después de la caminata matutina llegó temprano y sin ese sentimiento de tristeza, ya que se había desvanecido gracias a Tai.

En el camino hacia su salón se cruzó con Tohsaka

- Buenos días T.k. – dijo algo melosa Tohsaka

- Hola – contestó Takeru amablemente y continúo su camino hacia su salón

Ese día se sentía muy feliz y no había ningún rastro de esa tristeza que siempre lo invadía; se coloco en su banca y esperó al inició de clases. Daisuke entro al salón, saludo a sus compañeros, y se dirigió a su lugar.

- Hola T.k. – dijo un alegre Daisuke-

- Hola – dijo Takeru con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Hoy pareces de muy buen humor – dijo Daisuke

- Si, me siento muy feliz – respondió

- ¿Hay alguna razón para ello? – Preguntó Daisuke

- No, ninguna – mintió Takeru

Daisuke estaba alegre por su amigo. Y así fue como comenzó ese día…………


	6. Chapter 6

"**INVITACIÓN".**

El día comenzó sin mucha prisa ya que las primeras clases eran las más aburridas, y la mayor parte de sus compañeros se encontraban distraídos o haciendo otras cosas. La campana del receso ya había sonado y Takeru aún se encontraba pensando en la invitación que le había hecho el día anterior Tai.

- Oye T.k. –  
- ……..….. – No hubo contestación  
- ¿T.k.? – volvió a preguntar  
-………….… - Otra vez no hubo respuesta  
- Takeru Takaishi – esta vez le gritó en el oído, este sobresaltado salió de sus pensamientos  
- Perdón, me hablabas – dijo Takeru algo confuso  
- Parecía que estabas pensando en algo muy importante – dijo algo extrañado Daisuke  
- No, no pensaba nada, solo ya sabes ………….. Eso –  
- Ah, claro si eso – decía Daisuke con muchas sospechas y con algo de sarcasmo

Por un momento los dos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que Daisuke lo interrumpió.

- OH, es verdad te quería preguntar si no tenías nada que hacer está tarde – preguntó Daisuke

Takeru se sintió algo cohibido por esta pregunta.

- Creo que no – dijo Takeru olvidando lo que había prometido el día anterior  
- Es que quería….  
- Hola Daisuke – interrumpió Tohsaka  
- Hola – contestó

Takeru salió rápidamente para no molestarlos y estar alejado de Tohsaka.

- Te estaba esperando, por qué tardaste tanto – dijo fingiendo sollozo  
- Perdón, pero es que estaba con T.k. – dijo buscándolo, pero el ya no se encontraba en ese lugar  
- ¿Qué, aquí se encontraba hace unos instantes? – dijo sorprendido  
- Ha deber salido al patio – dijo Tohsaka sin tomarle mucha importancia  
- Yo creo que quiere tiempo a solas, tranquilo –  
- Mientras nosotros salgamos a divertirnos, además después lo podrás ver – dijo Tohsaka con afán  
- Esta bien – aceptó Daisuke

Así salieron, mientras que Takeru se encontraba en el patio trasero pensando en que era lo que Daisuke le quería decir, pero aun así no podía imaginárselo, así que continuo comiendo su desayuno.

Mientras tanto Tai en su instituto se encontraba pensando en T.k. y lo que iban a hacer después del partido, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con Takeru, y divertirse disfrutando juntos. En ese instante volvió a resurgir en sus pensamientos la imagen de Takeru la noche anterior, se comenzó a sonrojar lentamente, se despertó de ese pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza, pero aún así se encontraba sonrojado.

Cuando T.k. regresó del receso, vio, en uno de los pasillos, a Daisuke que acompañaba a Tohsaka, con las manos agarradas, a su salón. Pero aún así no le prestó mucha atención ya que otros pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, pues había recordado el compromiso de la tarde.

Daisuke regresó al salón después de unos minutos y así las clases empezaron, aunque algo agitadas pues todos se encontraban con mucha energía, pero poco a poco todos se fueron calmando, hasta que la tranquilidad se regreso al salón.

Las clases terminaron y Takeru estaba dispuesto a irse pero Daisuke lo detuvo.

- Oye T.k. – le habló Daisuke  
- No terminamos de hablar en la mañana –  
- ¿Y de qué me querías hablar? – preguntó T.k.  
- OH, es que esta tarde quería ver si podías ir a – decía muy lentamente Daisuke  
- No, no lo creo; estoy muy ocupado – respondió Takeru cortando la frase de Daisuke y con algo de presunción  
- Podrías esperar a que te termine de decir – dijo algo enojado Daisuke  
- Perdón, pero está tarde voy a estar muy ocupado – contestó, pidiendo disculpas

A Daisuke se le hizo muy extraño que Takeru no aceptará, ya que Takeru siempre se encontraba dispuesto o con tiempo libre para acompañarlo. Además de que se sintió menospreciado.

- ¿Y qué es más importante que acompañarme? – preguntó con un poco más de enojo Daisuke  
- Es que ……………………. tengo que ir a ver a mi hermano que se encuentra algo enfermo – mintió Takeru

Daisuke ingenuamente creyó esto.

- OH perdón, no lo sabía - respondió afligido Daisuke  
- No se encuentra grave, pero gracias por preocuparte, le mandaré saludos de tu parte -  
- Pero aún así yo hubiera querido acompañarte – dijo Takeru agachando la cabeza y fingiendo aflicción  
- No, esta bien, es mejor que cuides de tu hermano – dijo Daisuke  
- Bueno es hora de irme – dijo Takeru  
- Si, yo también ya me voy –  
- Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Daisuke alejándose  
- Hasta mañana – respondió Takeru, mientras también se dirigía a su hogar, sintiéndose mal por haberle mentido a Daisuke

Al llegar a su casa Takeru comenzó a preparar sus cosas para el partido de fútbol, juntó con un pequeño refrigerio que había hecho, para así agradecerle a Tai por su amistad. Tomó una ducha, se cambió, y esta vez se quedó despierto esperando; en ese instante sonó el teléfono, y Takeru salió corriendo para contestarlo.

- ¿Hola? – dijo T.k.  
- T.k., ya estas listo – preguntó Tai  
- Si, esta vez no llegaré tarde al partido – dijo con alegría Takeru  
- Esta bien, esperó que no tardes mucho – dijo con el mismo entusiasmo Tai  
- Voy saliendo – dijo Takeru  
- Aquí te estaré esperando – se despidió Tai  
- Adiós – Dijo Takeru

Takeru salió de su casa para llegar en está ocasión temprano al partido de fútbol de Tai. En el camino Takeru solo se preocupaba por lo que diría Tai de lo que preparó.

Tai, en los vestidores, solo pensaba en lo que ya había planeado para pasar una tarde perfecta con T.k.; repasando lo que iba a hacer.

Takeru ya había llegado al parque, apresuró el paso para llegar más rápido a las canchas, cuando ya faltaba poco disminuyó la velocidad. Al llegar se dirigió a saludar a Tai, pero no pudo debido a las admiradoras que cuidaban la puerta de entrada de los vestidores. Takeru solo reía por dentro. Así que mejor se dirigió a las gradas a esperar que comience el partido.

Los jugadores del equipo de Tai comenzaron a salir, pero parecía que los del otro equipo aún no habían llegado, pues no se encontraba nadie de ellos.

Tai dirigió sus miradas a las gradas en busca de T.k. y cuando lo encontró lo saludo y le dedico una sonrisa, que como era de esperarse no fue aprobada por las admiradoras, que a cada segundo odiaban más al pobre de Takeru.

Todos se dieron cuenta de la llegada del otro equipo, pues comenzó a haber mucho murmuro por todas las gradas. Los jugadores del equipo de Tai se comenzaron a colocar en sus lugares.

Los del otro equipo comenzaron a salir poco a poco. Takeru volteó a verlos cuando ya se habían acomodado en sus lugares, cuando volteo, su mirada se cruzó con la de un jugador del equipo contrario que se encontraba muy enojado y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, en ese momento perdió la sonrisa.

Era Daisuke.


	7. Chapter 7

"**PELEA".**

En ese lugar se encontraba Daisuke, esto no podía ser posible pues el creía que tenía algo importante que hacer.

- O tal vez era esto lo que me trataba de decir – pensaba Takeru aún asustado por la mirada que segundos antes Daisuke le había dirigido  
- Estará enojado – se preguntaba Takeru  
- No se porque me preguntó esto si su mirada lo dijo todo – continuaba pensando Takeru  
- Por que no le preste atención, por qué – se reprochaba mentalmente Takeru pues su amigo se había dado cuenta de su mentira

En esos instantes se sentía muy nervioso y un mal amigo por haberle mentido a Daisuke, una de las pocas personas que había estado siempre con él.

- T.k. – dijo Tai desde la cancha  
- T.k. – repitió al no escuchar contestación  
- ¿Qué sucede? – despertó de sus pensamientos Takeru  
- Solo quería decirte que… que anotare un gol por ti – dijo Taichi muy apenado, pero sin bajar la mirada

Takeru se encontraba igual o más apenado, con tono rojizo en las mejillas, que iba aumentando

- ¡ Suerte ! - fue la única palabra que Takeru pudo articular

Taichi solo se despidió agitando la mano de un lado a otro.

- Mientras tanto, en el lado contrario -

- Oye Daisuke ese no es tu amigo – dijo Tohsaka al darse cuenta de la presencia del rubio  
- Eso parece – dijo Daisuke con un tono de enojo  
- Pero no me dijiste que tenía que visitar a su hermano que se encontraba muy enfermo – pregunto Tohsaka sin darse cuenta aún de la mentira  
- Si, pero me mintió – dijo con algo más de enfado Daisuke  
- Qué buenos "amigos" tienes – dijo Tohsaka haciendo énfasis en la palabra amigo

Daisuke no contestó

- Mira, parece que tiene un amigo más "importante" - dijo Tohsaka fingiendo voz inocente

Daisuke volteó a ver quien era el supuesto amigo de Takeru y observo que era un jugador del equipo contrario que se despedía de Takeru, esto provoco que su ira aumentara.  
Pero al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta no era cualquier jugador, era el famoso jugador de las ligas juveniles Taichi Yagami, por el que cualquier chica de su edad muere, además de que era alguien al que él admiraba.

Pero lo que provocó que su enojo aumentara aún más fue la sonrisa que le dedico a T.k., ya no la podía contener; en esos instantes el árbitro silbó, llamando a los jugadores al partido.

Daisuke tomó su lugar como delantero, al igual que Taichi, este le tendió la mano a Daisuke en forma amistosa, pero este no le prestó atención, solo hizo una especie de sonido de repugnancia, aunque uno de sus grandes deseos había sido poder saludar a su ídolo; Taichi solo bajó el brazo presintiendo que este no iba a ser un partido amistoso.

- Que mala educación tienes – dijo Taichi

Daisuke no dijo nada. El arbitró silbó indicando el inicio del partido.  
Daisuke y Tai se lanzaron por el balón, Tai logro alcanzarlo y comenzó a avanzar a la portería contraria, Daisuke se lanzó en reversa para intentar quitarle el balón a Tai.

Todos en las gradas se encontraban apoyando a su equipo, pero Takeru no sabía a quien animar, pues sentía que si a uno no lo apoyaba se sentiría un traicionero, así que decidió quedarse callado, apoyando mentalmente a los dos.

Tai continuaba su camino a la portería, esquivando a todos sus contrincantes y haciendo algunos pases, ya cercano a la portería recibió un pase y Daisuke intento quitárselo y se calló al piso, mientras que Tai tiraba contra la portería anotando gol. En ese instante dirigió su mirada a Takeru para sonreírle, este también correspondió la sonrisa sabiendo que Tai había metido el gol para él, sin darse cuenta de que Daisuke se encontraba en el piso muy furioso, y más al imaginarse cosas en las miradas que había entre Takeru y Taichi.  
El portero le mandó el balón a Daisuke, este lo tomó y se lanzó rápidamente hacía la portería, pero sin pasárselo a sus compañeros, pues el quería mostrarle a Takeru que era mejor que Tai.  
Taichi logró quitarle el balón haciendo que dentro de Daisuke creciera una vergüenza enorme al sentirse vencido por Tai frente a Takeru.  
Taichi otra vez se dirigía a anotar otro gol, cuando apareció Daisuke de una forma repentina, empujando a Tai, haciendo que este cayera al piso y se golpeara el brazo; este se levanto enojado empujando a Daisuke y diciéndole que cual era su problema, Daisuke queriendo continuar la riña se lanzó contra él, pero por suerte sus compañeros de equipo lo detuvieron.  
En eso el arbitro silbó sacando una tarjeta amarilla a Daisuke, este solo se alejo enojado de Taichi.  
En las gradas Takeru se levantó rápidamente cuando Daisuke tiro a Tai, preocupándose por este y por la extraña actitud de Daisuke, que le comenzaba a provocar enojo.  
Taichi se alejo, dirigiéndose a su lado de la cancha.

- Te encuentras bien – dijo Takeru preocupado por Tai  
- Estoy bien, no me sucedió nada – dijo Taichi sonriendo

Daisuke solo escuchaba desde lejos incrementando más su ira y más hacía Taichi. Después del tiro de castigo el partido volvió a retomar su dirección, Daisuke aún se encontraba molesto pues el equipo contrario los estaba derrotando y por las sonrisas que compartían Taichi y Takeru, además de que su equipo se comenzaba a enojar con él pues estaba jugando solo.

El tiempo ya estaba por acabarse, Tohsaka se encontraba preocupada por su novio pues el nunca se comportaba así y menos durante un partido, se había transformado totalmente; Takeru también estaba sorprendido por la actitud que mostraba Daisuke, él nunca lo había visto así.

Ya cuando quedaba poco tiempo para finalizar el partido Tai se dirigía a la portería cuando en un instante Daisuke aparece a un lado suyo y lo golpea con el codo en la cara para quitarle el balón, provocando que este caiga al piso y le comience a salir sangre de la boca.

Takeru se levanta rápidamente entrando al campo a gran velocidad, se acerca a Tai tirándose a un lado para intentar ayudarlo. Mientras que Daisuke solo los veía con ira y despreció, en ese instante el árbitro sacó la tarjeta roja expulsando así a Daisuke.  
Takeru le dirigió una mirada de odio a Daisuke, en ese instante este recupero un poco la cordura y se sintió mal, alejándose de ahí hacía los vestidores.  
Debido a la agresión de Daisuke, y al poco tiempo faltante, el equipo de Tai ganó el partido, estos se alegraron y se dirigieron a los vestidores.  
Daisuke salió rápido de lo vestidores, evadiendo las preguntas de sus compañeros y los gritos del entrenador, aunque esto volvió a acrecentar su furia.  
Al salir lo esperaba Tohsaka, con la misma duda que tenían sus compañeros de equipo, pero al ver la cara de enojo que traía Daisuke decidió mejor no preguntar.  
Takeru, que se encontraba sentado aún en las gradas debido al shock que había recibido por el comportamiento de Daisuke, se dio cuenta que este había salido de los vestidores y parecía que ya se iba; por impulso se dirigió hacia Daisuke.

- Daisuke – gritó Takeru desde lejos, haciendo que el nombrado volteara a verle con una mirada de muerte.  
- ¿Nos puedes dejar solos? – dijo Daisuke lo más amablemente que pudo a Tohsaka, esta solo asintió y se alejo de ese lugar rápidamente  
- ¿Por qué te comportaste de esa manera tan agresiva durante el partido? – preguntó Takeru  
- Porque tu "amiguito" también estaba muy agresivo -  
- Eso no es verdad, Tai estaba jugando un partido limpio – dijo Takeru defendiendo a Tai  
- Y eso a mi que, además a ti que te importa mi vida, tu ya tienes un amigo con quien pasar el tiempo, ¿o no? – dijo Daisuke de una forma brusca  
- Es mi amigo, pero tu también eres una persona muy importante para mi – dijo Takeru un poco lastimado por lo que Daisuke había dicho con anterioridad  
- Y por eso es porque me mentiste, yo confiaba en ti – le grito Daisuke a T.k.  
- Perdón por haberte mentido, estoy arrepentido – dijo Takeru con un nudo en la garganta ya que el era muy débil sentimentalmente  
- Ya no te creó nada, no se ni cuantas veces me habrás mentido,….. yo te creía mi amigo,…. y ahora no sé si aún lo eres… – dijo Daisuke agachando la cabeza y con algo de dolor por haberle dicho esto a Takeru sabiendo que el era muy sensible en lo que respecta a la amistad.

Takeru no pudo soportarlo más y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, este solo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo haciendo presión en sus ojos para evitar la salida de las lágrimas, Daisuke se quedó en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, estando consiente de que había lastimado a uno de sus grandes y verdaderos amigos, pero el orgullo lo mantuvo en su sitio, dejando escapar la probabilidad de recuperar a su amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

"**NUEVA AMISTAD".**

Tai iba saliendo de los vestidores después de despedirse, con dificultad, de sus compañeros de equipo y del entrenador, que le había felicitado varias veces hasta llegar a serle molesto. Taichi se encontraba pensando, mientras caminaba, en la complicación de ese partido y la extraña forma de comportarse de uno de los jugadores del equipo contrario, según algunos de sus compañeros, un tal Daisuke.

En ese instante frente a sus ojos pasó, de una manera muy precipitada, Takeru; Taichi solo atino a seguirlo, aunque tuviera que cargar con la maleta de su uniforme.

Takeru era muy veloz incluso para Tai que era uno de los más veloces de su equipo, pero este también llevaba el peso extra de la maleta.

- T.k. – gritó Tai  
- ¡ T.k. ! – gritó aún más fuerte

El nombrado comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, limpiando rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, para que Tai no se diera cuenta de lo que le había sucedido, hasta frenarse totalmente.

Al lograr alcanzarlo Tai lo tomo del brazo y lo giró hacia él, para comenzar con el interrogatorio por su actitud.

- ¿T.k., que te sucede, por qué corrías tan rápido? – preguntó Tai  
- …. – Takeru se limito a contestar agachando la cabeza  
Tai lo tomo de la barbilla y le alzó el rostro dándose cuenta que tenía los ojos rojos, y una expresión triste, haciendo que Tai se preocupara mucho.

- ¿Qué te sucede T.k.? – preguntó Tai con un tono muy dulce  
- …. – pero aún así Takeru no dijo nada  
- Dime, que es lo que te pasa, por favor – repitió Tai con un nudo en la garganta por ver a su amigo así, y sin poder ayudarle

Takeru se mantuvo en silencio. Tai aún manteniendo la calma habló.

- Oh, es que acaso no confías en mí – dijo Tai con tristeza

En ese instante Takeru, sin poder volver a escuchar esas palabras, soltó en llanto.  
Taichi de una forma lenta y cariñosa, abrazó lentamente a T.k., para intentar reconfortarlo, al principio Takeru se sintió algo extraño, pero poco a poco se fue recostando en el cuerpo de Taichi, dejándose llevar por su cuerpo; poco a poco fue dejando de llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se convirtieron en sollozos.  
Takeru, al terminar de sollozar, se comenzó a apartar de Taichi, aunque resintiendo este acto.

- Perdóname Tai por tener que soportarme durante estos momentos, perdón – dijo Takeru muy avergonzado por lo anterior.  
- No importa lo sucedido, además yo siempre me preocupare por ti – dijo Taichi dulcemente

Tai lentamente se acerco a Takeru dándole un beso en la frente, este abrió los ojos, y se quedo impactado, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió muy avergonzado, tornándose así su cara color rojo.  
Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Taichi sabiendo que aún no era el momento, coloco un dedo en su boca, impidiendo la salida de alguna palabra.  
Después tomo de la mano a Takeru, y lo jaló por el parque; durante el viaje Takeru se mantuvo con la cabeza baja pues ellos atraían muchas miradas, ya que iban tomados de la mano, provocando en Takeru una gran vergüenza.  
De repente Tai giro, y se interno dentro de unos grandes arbustos, al adentrarse en ese lugar se encontraron con un hermoso jardín, repleto de flores, esto sorprendió mucho a Takeru, que no paraba de admirar el lugar; el pequeño jardín se encontraba rodeado por árboles, en uno de los lugares más ocultos y debido a lo mismo, más vacíos del parque.  
Tai se dirigió a un árbol donde se recostó, y se quedó mirando las estrellas que aparecían en el cielo nocturno.  
Takeru, siguiendo su camino se recostó a su lado, para observar las estrellas también.

- Las estrellas se ven hermosas, cierto – dijo Tai con ensoñación en sus palabras  
- Es verdad, se ven muy lindas – dijo Takeru tranquilamente  
- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos, a los que vengo, cada vez que me siento triste, o quiero estar alejado de mis problemas – dijo Taichi  
- Gracias, por invitarme a este lugar, me hace sentir bien – dijo Takeru con algo de emoción en su voz  
- Es verdad no te dije la razón por la que me encontraba en ese estado anteriormente –

Tai no hizo ningún gesto, solo se mantuvo observando el hermoso cielo de la noche.

- Recuerdas al chico que te intento dañar – comenzó Takeru  
- Sí – asintió Tai  
- …l es uno de mis compañeros, y también un gran amigo; el me ha ayudado en los momentos más difíciles que se me han cruzado – habló Takeru  
Dentro de Tai se generaba gran cantidad de celos, pero no los mostraba. Takeru continúo hablando.

- Esta mañana él estaba intentando invitarme a un evento muy importante para él, pero le dije que tenía que ir a visitar a mi hermano que se encontraba enfermo, para poder así asistir a tu partido, el me creyó, confiando en mis palabras, y yo … le mentí – dijo Takeru formándosele un nudo en la garganta, y con algunas lágrimas que intentaban escapar por sus ojos  
- Cuando intente hablar con él, el me dijo algunas cosas que me dolieron mucho, y después de eso tu me viste pasar frente a ti; y esa fue la causa de mi comportamiento - dijo Takeru  
- Le hubieras dicho, la verdad; además el tenía que aceptar tu decisión, si es que era un verdadero amigo tuyo – dijo Tai amablemente  
- Es verdad, gracias Tai por todo – dijo Takeru aún con lágrimas en sus ojos  
- No hay porque – dijo de forma modesta Taichi  
- ¿Quisieras ir a cenar a mi casa? – dijo repentinamente Tai  
- Además mi madre y mi hermana estarán fuera durante esta noche y llegarán mañana por la tarde – dijo complementando Taichi  
- Esta bien – contesto Takeru

Los dos se levantaron de ese lugar y se dirigieron al departamento de Taichi. Al llegar Tai abrió la puerta y los dos entraron.  
Takeru reconoció partes de ese hogar, pues en su infancia visitaba diariamente a Hikari, además de que jugaba con ella. Pero otras partes que había en esa casa eran nuevas pues no las recordaba. Taichi le indico que se sentara en uno de los sillones mientras él preparaba la cena.  
Taichi comenzó sacando algunos ingredientes del refrigerador, Takeru como siempre se ofreció a ayudar a Tai, y este gustoso acepto. Terminaron de preparar la cena y se sentaron a la mesa dando gracias por los alimentos, pues era costumbre de Tai hacerlo, y así comenzaron a comer. Durante la cena hablaron de cuando Takeru era pequeño y siempre por las tardes iba al parque junto con Hikari para jugar, y como Tai de vez en cuando tenía que ir a cuidarlos a los dos, para evitar que les ocurriera algún accidente. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de los dos, pero casi siempre era porque su mama lo obligaba.  
Al terminar de cenar los dos se dirigieron a la sala a ver televisión.

- Creo que es hora de irme – dijo Takeru al observar el reloj que se encontraba en lo alto de la pared  
- No te puedo dejar ir, eso sería muy descortés, además ya es muy noche – menciono Tai en forma de pretexto  
- Pero mañana tengo que ir a clases – dijo Takeru  
- Solo te tendrás que despertar un poco más temprano, y te puedes quedar en la cama de mi hermana, ella no se negaría – dijo Tai  
- Pero… - dijo Takeru sin encontrar palabra  
- Además yo quiero que te quedes – dijo Tai seriamente

Takeru observó la cara de seriedad y no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

- Creo que me quedare – dijo Takeru aún sin convencerse  
- Qué bueno – dijo sonora y alegremente Taichi  
- Es hora de preparar las camas – dijo Taichi

Takeru solo siguió a Taichi hasta un armario de donde saco dos pijamas, una se la entrego a Takeru y le dijo que la podía usar para dormir esa noche. La pijama que le dio era de un tono amarillo claro, con ositos de peluche, y esta le quedaba un poco grande.

Tai revisó que todas la luces estuvieran apagadas y se dirigió a la recamara donde Takeru ya se encontraba dentro de las sábanas, en la litera de arriba. Tai apago la luz del cuarto y se adentro en su cama para poder dormir.

- Qué tengas dulces sueños – dijo Tai  
- Hasta mañana – contesto Takeru

Después de eso no se dijeron ya nada más, Takeru se dio media vuelta hacia la pared y cerró los ojos, Tai coloco sus brazos tras su cabeza, y se quedo observando hacia arriba, sin poder dormir. Takeru tampoco podía dormir, paso cerca de 30 minutos y aún el no podía dormir, intentando cerrar los ojos, Takeru comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, en ese instante le llegaron las imágenes y palabras que había tenido durante la discusión con Daisuke ; y sin poder contener más sus sentimientos comenzó a sollozar levemente, pensando que Tai ya se había dormido.  
Tai en la cama de abajo escuchó los sonidos, pues el aún no podía dormir.

- T.k., ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo Tai muy preocupado

Takeru solo pudo hacer un ruido de sorpresa.

- No nada, estoy bien – dijo Takeru  
- Si quieres puedes dormir conmigo – dijo Taichi con seriedad

En ese instante Takeru recordó a su hermano, y confiando en Tai se levantó de su cama y bajo de ella. Taichi levantó las sábanas recorriéndose hacia la pared, dándole espacio a Takeru para acostarse, este con movimientos lentos y temerosos se adentro en las sabanas, Tai al sentir que se había metido completamente bien, lo cubrió con las sábanas; Takeru aún temeroso se quedo mirando en dirección opuesta. Taichi al sentir los nervios de Takeru se acerco por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura jalándolo hacia su cuerpo. Takeru se quedo estático, pero poco a poco se fue relajando hasta comenzar a cerrar los ojos quedándose, así, dormido. Tai, mientras respiraba el delicioso aroma que emanaba Takeru y pensando en su porvenir, fue cayendo en un hermoso sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

"**DIVERSIÓN".**

- ¿Ya amaneció? - se preguntaba Takeru al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a levantar de la cama  
- ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? - pensaba Takeru

Poco a poco comenzó a parpadear hasta abrir los ojos completamente; en ese instante se dio cuenta que se encontraba dormido sobre Taichi, esto lo sonrojo mucho, pero aún así se quedó estético, sin realizar acción alguna.

- No debo estar aquí, pero se siente tan cómodo - pensaba Takeru  
- ¿Ya despertaste? - pregunto Taichi  
Takeru tardo en reaccionar.  
- Sí - respondió  
- ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó por segunda ocasión Taichi al mismo tiempo que soltaba de su agarre a Takeru  
- Sí - dijo sin ver a los ojos a Taichi  
- ¿Iré a preparar el desayuno? - dijo Taichi algo adormilado  
- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - dijo Takeru algo incomodo  
- No así esta bien, soy muy bueno preparando desayunos - dijo Taichi sonriendo mientras salía de la habitación

La mirada de Takeru comenzó a observar la habitación, de repente recordó que ese día era día de clases, agitadamente y con nervios miró el reloj, dándose cuenta que eran las 9:30

- No, las clases ya empezaron, ahora que haré, y si alguien se preocupa... - dijo Takeru al mismo tiempo que dejaba incompleta la frase  
- De todas formas nadie se preocupa por mi, así que no es necesario ir a la escuela, además hoy es viernes y no creo que alguien se acuerde de mi - pensaba Takeru mientras apretaba sus puños  
- Takeru el desayuno esta listo - grito Taichi  
- Ya voy - respondió Takeru mientras salía de la habitación  
Takeru se sentó en una de las sillas, Taichi se acercó y le coloco el almuerzo, al mismo tiempo que se colocaba el suyo, para después sentarse frente a Takeru.

- Parece que ya no podré asistir a clases - dijo algo preocupado Takeru  
- Yo tampoco - respondió Taichi  
- Así que hay que disfrutar este día - dijo con gran ánimo Taichi  
Después de esto continuaron comiendo al mismo tiempo que hablaban de lo que harían.

Mientras tanto en la escuela:

- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Takeru? -  
- ¿Por qué no vino a clases? -  
- Le habrá pasado algo malo -  
- Se deberá a lo que le dije ayer -  
- Me habré sobrepasado - pensaba Daisuke con preocupación, ya que Takeru nunca faltaba ni aunque nevara el siempre estaría ahí

Daisuke solo imaginaba a su amigo riendo en su banca, gritando, divirtiéndose; pero solo era eso una fantasía que no se podría cumplir. Cada segundo que pasaba incrementaba el malestar de Daisuke, lo sacaron de varias clases debido a su falta de atención. Cada que sus compañeros le hablaban el se mostraba algo agresivo o enojado, así que decidieron alejarse de él mientras se calmaba. Al llegar el receso Daisuke se quedó en el salón.

- Dai, por qué estas aquí, te estuve esperando - dijo Tohsaka melosamente  
- No quiero salir - dijo Daisuke  
- Todo esto se debe a que el tal Takeru no vino, verdad - dijo Tohsaka con repugnancia  
- Y si es eso, a ti que te importa - dijo Daisuke muy enojado  
- Mejor te dejo solo, para que te tranquilices - dijo Tohsaka al mismo tiempo que salía del salón  
- Ya estoy tranquilo - grito Daisuke con ira  
- Ya lo estoy - repitió en voz más baja  
- ¿Dónde estarás T. k.? - era el único pensamiento que rondaba en la mente de Daisuke

En casa:

Después de haber almorzado Takeru ayudo a Taichi a lavar los platos.

- Tomare una ducha - dijo Taichi  
- Yo también lo haré, claro, después de ti - dijo Takeru algo apenado  
- No tardaré - dijo Taichi

Al terminar de bañarse Taichi, Takeru prosiguió, y al estar listos los dos decidieron salir a divertirse un poco. Así que decidieron ir a un parque de diversiones. Al llegar a ese lugar Takeru se asombró debido que las únicas ocasiones en que había ido a un parque de diversiones fue cuando era muy pequeño y no recordaba casi nada.

- Ven, entremos - dijo Taichi mientras jalaba de la mano a Takeru

Takeru se dejó guiar como un niño pequeño, ya que no conocía ese lugar y no sabía hacia donde dirigirse.

- Primero iremos a... La casa del terror - dijo Taichi con un tono tenebroso  
Takeru solo sonrió nerviosamente ya que el era muy asustadizo.

Durante el trayecto en la casa del terror Takeru se mantuvo abrazando a Taichi, lo que a este le agrado, al salir casi se desmaya debido a todos los sustos que le habían puesto.  
Taichi llevó a Takeru a comer un algodón y papas fritas para después proseguir.

- Ahora iremos a la canoa - dijo otra vez Taichi

En este lugar Takeru se mantuvo tranquilo, ya que no lo asustaban las alturas. Y así Taichi lo mantuvo llevando por diversos lugares, hasta que ya comenzaba a atardecer, así que decidieron que era hora de irse.

Taichi llevó a Takeru a comer y después a tomar una malteada, ya que sabía que tanto a Takeru como a él le encantaban. Al llegar a este lugar se sentaron y ordenaron.

- Yo quiero una malteada de fresa, y un trozo de pay de zarzamora - dijo Takeru  
- Y yo un café de moka frío, con un rebanada de pastel de chocolate - dijo Taichi, al mismo tiempo que se alejaba la mesera  
- Tai - dijo Takeru algo nervioso  
- ¿Si? - dijo Taichi  
- Quiero agradecerte por este día tan grandioso que estoy pasando, nunca me había sentido tan feliz - dijo Takeru alegremente  
- Yo haría cualquier cosa con tal de que tú estuvieras feliz - dijo Taichi  
- Te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí - expresó Taichi  
- Gracias, tú también te has convertido en un gran amigo para mí - dijo Takeru

Está palabra molesto un poco a Taichi, ya que el deseaba que lo tratase de otra forma, y el haría el esfuerzo por que así fuera. Lo que ordenaron les fue llevado, así lo comenzaron a disfrutar.

- Mmmmmmmmmmm, sabe delicioso - dijo Takeru mientras disfrutaba de los sabores que recorrían su boca, con los ojos cerrados  
- Sí saben deliciosos - afirmó Taichi mientras miraba las expresiones que hacía Takeru con alegría

Al terminar de comerlos, decidieron irse; así que pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar para así ir a sus respectivas casas.  
Para llegar a su casa decidieron tomar el camino del parque, mientras comían una manzana acaramelada. Debido a que se habían cansado un poco de caminar decidieron sentarse en una de las bancas que estaba en el parque.

- ¿T. k? -  
- Sí - dijo Takeru mientras observaba el cielo que se comenzaba a llenar de estrellas  
- Son muy bellas las estrellas - dijo Taichi  
- Sí, mucho - afirmó Takeru  
- Igual que tu - dijo Taichi casi inaudiblemente  
- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto Takeru aún observando las estrellas  
- No nada - respondió Tai algo nervioso  
- Continuemos - dijo Taichi mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a Takeru para que también lo hiciera

Los dos se levantaron y así continuaron con su camino, durante el trayecto hablaron de las cosas graciosas que sucedieron en ese día, y de los deliciosos postres que habían comido. Al llegar al semáforo en el que se separaban, Taichi se despidió de él.

- Mañana te iré a visitar - dijo Taichi alegremente

Takeru solo le correspondió con una sonrisa a la vez que también se despedía y tomaba su camino.

Mientras tanto:

- ¿En donde te encuentras T. k? - pensaba Daisuke mientras caminaba por una calle  
- Fui a tu casa y nadie contestó, te busqué en el parque y tampoco estabas ahí, no he ido a mi casa solo por buscarte, a menos que te encuentres con ese tipo - pensaba mientras su ira y celos aumentaban  
- E incluso me pelee con Tohsaka -

- Flash Back -

- Dai, es hora de irnos, o es que aún sigues pensando en tu "amigo" - dijo Tohsaka  
- Deja de molestarme, por favor - dijo Daisuke intentando contenerse  
- Desde la mañana estas igual, ya despierta -  
- Déjame, yo quiero estar así - dijo Daisuke  
- ¿Quién es más importante, yo o tu amigo? -  
Daisuke no respondió, provocando enfado en Tohsaka.  
- Prefieres más a tu "noviecito", verdad, te gusta, esa es la razón por la que ya no me prestas atención -  
Esto provoco que Daisuke explotara.  
- Si lo prefiero a él, tú ya no me importas así que vete, ahora -  
- Entonces terminamos - grito Tohsaka enfurecida  
- Terminamos - repitió Daisuke  
- Tu te lo pierdes - dijo Tohsaka al mismo tiempo que salía del salón enojada

- Fin del Flash Back -

Daisuke continuaba caminando, mientras pensaba en lo que le había sucedido, al dar vuelta a la derecha observó que una persona venía caminado por la acera.

- ¿T. k? - fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente


	10. Chapter 10

"**DECLARACIÓN".**

Takeru escuchó que alguien dijo su nombre y giro la mirada hacia el lugar de donde había provenido; aunque ya había comenzado a oscurecer, alcanzo a ver el rostro de la persona que había pronunciado su nombre.

- Daisuke - pronuncio levemente

En ese instante, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días, y lo único que llegó a su mente fue salir corriendo, y así lo hizo.

Daisuke al notar que Takeru se había dado media vuelta y comenzaba a correr, comenzó a seguirle. Takeru solo esperaba a que Daisuke se cansara y le dejara de seguir, pero este era muy persistente.

Takeru ya se comenzaba a cansar así que decidió adentrarse en el parque para así perderlo; comenzó a meterse entre matorrales, hasta que sintió que ya no lo perseguía, en ese instante se recostó junto a un árbol y comenzó a sollozar, agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Daisuke por qué?, aún no tienes suficiente con el daño que me hiciste en la otra ocasión, quieres seguir recriminándome - decía Takeru mientras que lloraba

- Se que fue mi culpa, pero, ya pagué al perder tu amistad, que eso no te basta - continuaba diciendo Takeru

Daisuke que había estado escuchando casi desde el principio, se acerco sin hacer ruido y lentamente para no asustar a Takeru.

- T. k. - pronuncio Daisuke con tierna voz provocando que Takeru girara su mirada rápidamente

Takeru intento levantarse para correr otra vez, pero al levantarse Daisuke lo tomo de las manos y lo aprisiono con su cuerpo contra el árbol.

Takeru seguían llorando, pero sin ver a los ojos a Daisuke.

- Mírame - dijo Daisuke inquisitivamente, provocando en Takeru un mayor temor.

Daisuke al notar que Takeru estaba temblando decidió hablar más tiernamente.

- T. k. por favor mírame - dijo Daisuke más tiernamente, provocando que Takeru comenzara a girar su rostro hacia él.

Al estar mirándose directamente Takeru se tranquilizó totalmente, dejando así de llorar.

- T. k., quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió después del partido, es que me encontraba en un mal momento y esta vez no tengo excusa para mi comportamiento - dijo Daisuke con arrepentimiento en su rostro y algo de tristeza

- En realidad, es que yo estaba enojado porque tú nunca me habías mentido, y en esa ocasión me sentí sustituido por tu otro amigo, no pude resistir mi ira y comencé a comportarme así - dijo Daisuke ahora con la cabeza agachada

- Creo que sentí celos, perdón - dijo Daisuke inconscientemente, y al darse cuenta se puso totalmente rojo; provocando en Takeru la misma reacción.

Durante unos cuantos segundos hubo un incomodo silencio.

- ¿T. k? - dijo Daisuke con una voz que jamás Takeru había escuchado en él

- ¿Sí? - respondió algo confundido Takeru

Daisuke lentamente se comenzó a acercar al rostro de Takeru lentamente, este no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que noto que los labios de Daisuke estaban sobre los de él, era la primera persona que lo había besado y el que se lo estaba dando era su mejor amigo, este shock ocasiono que Takeru se quedara perplejo.

Daisuke al no sentirse correspondido por Takeru sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho y ganas de llorar, pero para no mostrar su debilidad decidió bajar su rostro.

- Lo siento, creo que he cometido un error, he arruinado nuestra amistad - dijo mientras alzaba su rostro con lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir, para después huir de ese lugar con su orgullo roto pues lo habían rechazado, pero sobretodo con un gran dolor en su corazón al no sentirse querido por Takeru.

Takeru quería poder decirle algo o perseguirlo para que no huyera pero por alguna razón de su boca no surgían sus palabras, y sus piernas aún no recuperaban su movilidad, así que se tiro al piso, cayendo de rodillas, su corazón continuaba latiendo muy rápido, se sentía confundido y a la vez reprimido pues sentía algo pero no sabía lo que era y quería sacarlo; debido a toda esta mezcla de sentimientos comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos y él solo las dejo salir pues pensaba que quizás así se irían de él esas extrañas sensaciones.

Daisuke continuo corriendo hasta llegar a su casa, sin que nadie lo viera se adentro hasta su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre su cama aún con ese dolor, pensando en medio de la oscuridad ….hasta que se quedó dormido.

Por su parte Takeru, salió del parque, cansado de tantos sentimientos confusos, mirando la acera durante el trayecto a su casa sin prestar atención a ningún sonido emitido; al estar en su habitación aún con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar se lanzó sobre su almohada, cayendo en un profundo sueño con un único deseo que mañana fuera un mejor día.

Takeru se despertó agitadamente al escuchar el sonido del timbre, parpadeo un poco para acostumbrarse a la luz, y cuando capto totalmente el sonido del timbre se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendió.

- Tai, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? - dijo Takeru algo extrañado

- ¿Qué no recuerdas que te dije que hoy te visitaría? - dijo Taichi en forma de regaño

- Oh, es verdad, perdón pero es que acabo de levantarme - dijo Takeru algo apenado

- Se nota - dijo Taichi mirando el hermoso color carmesí que tenia Takeru cada vez que se apenaba

- ¿Y no deseas pasar? - dijo Takeru provocando que Taichi regresara a la realidad

- Si - dijo Taichi rápidamente

Al adentrarse en el departamento que Takeru tenía noto que todo estaba muy bien ordenado, pero no le extrañaba ya que Takeru siempre había sido un chico obsesionado con la limpieza. Takeru le pidió que lo esperara un momento mientras que cambiaba su ropa, a lo que Taichi asintió sentándose en uno de los sofás que había en la pequeña sala.

Taichi al saber que Takeru se cambiaría de ropa sintió el deseo de observarlo, pero se controlo, y decidió esperarlo. Mientras que Takeru estaba colocándose una camisa recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior y le llegó una extraña tristeza, pero al recordar que Taichi estaba allí no se permitió mostrar ese rostro, así que se propuso fingir.

- Ya estoy listo, ¿y adonde querías que saliéramos? - pregunto Takeru con un sonrisa

- Ya verás, es una sorpresa - dijo Taichi notando una pequeña diferencia en Takeru a la que no le presto mucha atención

- Pues entonces vamos - dijo Takeru comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta

Ya afuera comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, Takeru solo siguió a Taichi sin queja alguna. Al estar en el centro Takeru observó la diversidad de comercios que había en ese lugar, y se asombró, ya que nunca había puesto atención en ellos. Pasaron por tiendas de recuerdos, comida, ropa y muchas más, Takeru aún continuaba siguiendo y mirando a Taichi, hasta que este te detuvo en seco provocando que Takeru casi se estrellara con él. Al observar el porque de haber parado se encontró con una pequeña tienda, no muy moderna, de un color algo deprimente y anticuado, pero liberaba un delicioso aroma.

- Huele delicioso - expreso Takeru con mucha emoción reconociendo que ese era el lugar al que se dirigían

- Si en verdad es asombroso, entremos - dijo Taichi

Al entrar se encontró con una gran variedad de panes, Taichi le señalo varios que eran sus favoritos, como era de esperarse los compraron más otros que Takeru había elegido por su forma y el rico olor que tenían.

Al salir de la tienda pasaron, por otras varias entre ellas una de deportes ya que Taichi sin importara el momento siempre le iba a atraer ese tipo de cosas, Takeru no se enojaba ya que compartía algo de ese gusto con Taichi, pues el también tenía algo de fanatismo hacia los deportes.

Taichi le compro un lindo osito de peluche a Takeru, suave, felposo, café, ojos negros, con un moñito rojo en el cuello y una pequeña sonrisa que casi no se notaba en su gran rostro, al recibir este objeto Takeru se sintió apenado pero al mismo tiempo feliz, y decidió mostrar su felicidad y no reprimirse, así que abrazó a Taichi tiernamente provocando un gran sonrojo en el mismo y este no hizo más que corresponderle con una sonrisa en el rostro; Takeru se sintió cómodo entre sus brazos de alguna forma le hacían recordar ese amor que raramente le expresaban las personas, no se quería despegar de él se sentía muy alegre, pero al recordar que estaban en vía pública se separo abruptamente sorprendiendo a Taichi.

- Perdón, creo que me sobrepase -dijo Takeru con la mirada en el suelo y muy avergonzado

- No hay problema - dijo Taichi - siempre que quieras abrazar a alguien o que alguien te abrace aquí estaré - provocando mayor sonrojo en Takeru, pero al mismo tiempo seguridad

- Sí esta bien - dijo Takeru continuando su camino en silencio, pero se sentía muy feliz por saber que siempre iba a contar con Taichi

Después de haber comido gran variedad de cosas los dos se sentían a explotar, así que decidieron descansar un poco en una banca; al estar ahí Takeru que estaba sorbiendo su bebida, ya que era las últimas gotas decidió tirarla en el cesto de basura más cercano, al regresar a la banca, debido a que los dos estaban en silencio el se puso a pensar y debido a eso su cara de tristeza regreso a su rostro de una manera inconsciente, Taichi al notarlo decidió preguntarle.

- ¿Qué te sucede T.k.? - dijo Taichi tranquilamente

- Nada - intentó evadir Takeru

- Dime - dijo Taichi inquisitivamente

Takeru al ver que ya no podía mentir decidió decirle la verdad, claro que a su manera

- Ayer se me declaro una persona - dijo Takeru con el rostro melancólico

Taichi estuvo a punto de gritar, pero decidió no hacerlo para seguir escuchando

- Pero no supe que hacer, pues me tomo por sorpresa y eso me provoco un gran asombro que hasta no pude hacer nada - dijo Takeru y al escuchar que no decía nada

- Además hizo algo que yo no me esperaba - prosiguió Takeru

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Taichi velozmente, mientras por su mente pasaban ideas terribles

Takeru se quedó por unos instantes callado, provocando en Taichi mayor curiosidad pero intento no mostrarla para no asustar a Takeru.

- ….Me besó - dijo Takeru en voz baja, pero fue algo que si capto Taichi

Al decir esto Taichi sintió un leve sentimiento de tristeza y celos mezclados.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién fue? - dijo Taichi con mucha seriedad en su rostro que hasta provocaba miedo.

Takeru tenía mucho miedo de decir el nombre de la persona y en especial su género, así que solo se quedó callado con la mirada baja.

- Entiendo - dijo Taichi aún serio - no quieres hablar de ello, y no te culpo

Takeru se sintió muy mal al ocultarle algo a su amigo, el que tanto le había apoyado pero aún así el miedo a lo que pensara de él fue más fuerte que el deseo de decírselo.

- Además fue la primera persona que me había besado, y se sintió tan raro - dijo Takeru mostrando algo de sus pensamientos internos, mientras se tocaba, con los dedos, los labios.

Taichi se sintió herido pues por alguna razón, él habría querido ser el primero que besara esos labios, el quería poder provocar esas sensaciones en Takeru, y en especial tenía un odio hacia esa persona que le había quitado algo importante para él. Ya en más confianza Taichi decidió preguntarle a Takeru algo más personal, y que hasta él se sentía inseguro por hacerlo ya que el resultado no podría ser de su agrado.

- Y …. ¿Qué le dijiste a esa persona? - dijo Taichi soportando la respiración para esperar la respuesta

- …No…..supe que responderle, y aún no lo sé - dijo Takeru mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas, aún con su rostro mirando el suelo.


	11. Chapter 11

"**EL COLLAR".**

Daisuke se despertó con los ojos aún rojos y algo hinchados por haber llorado el día anterior; aún se sentía triste, algo vacío, cansado y con pocos deseos de levantarse, pero debido a que ese día él tenía que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones que requería el hogar, decidió hacerlo.

Ya en pie y se coloco algunas prendas, desayunó solo y comenzó por hacer las labores básicas, ya que ese día toda su familia se encontraba fuera de casa; sentía una extraña melancolía, que fue aumentando hasta que llegó al punto en el que ya no soportaba estar de pie, así que se recostó y sin razón alguna comenzó a llorar, para así desahogar todo ese dolor que lo molestaba tanto.

Ya recuperado regresó a las actividades que realizaba, pero aún manteniendo esa extraña necesidad de estar cerca de Takeru.

- Lo arruiné todo, soy un tonto - se repetía, mientras que pensaba en lo que sucedió el día anterior.

- Takeru, quiero estar junto a ti - decía en voz baja mientras que ese sentimiento de vacío lo recorría.

Debido a que ya no podía soportar esos pensamientos decidió ir a hacer las compras utilizando la lista que le habían dejado; salió de su hogar con dirección a un supermercado que quedaba un poco cerca, durante el trayecto se encontró con varias parejas que le hicieron pensar.

- ¿Qué pasaría si Takeru estuviera conmigo?, ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de él, si era mi mejor amigo?, ¿Hubiera sido mejor que continuara con Tohsaka? -

Al llegar al pequeño supermercado tomo una canasta y comenzó a avanzar por los pasillos en busca de las cosas que mencionaba la lista, al terminar se dirigió a las cajas y pagó lo que había comprado tomando el camino de regreso a casa, sin parar de suspirar.

- Creo que lo que sucedió fue lo mejor, así nunca lo podré lastimar, ni lo haré llorar nunca más - se decía Daisuke a sí mismo, en forma de auto convencimiento.

- Así esta bien - se continuo replicando todo el trayecto hasta que llegó a su casa; debido a que estaba algo cansado decidió tomar un vaso de agua para refrescarse.

Al terminar de beber del vaso se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso quebrándose en muchas partes, Daisuke rápidamente se agachó para limpiar el desastre causado por su descuido. Al intentar recogerlo se corto un dedo del que comenzó a brotar sangre, Daisuke se quedó mirando la sangre que brotaba del mismo y por un instante cruzó la idea en su mente de intentar cortarse con uno de los vidrios, pero sacudió la cabeza alejando esa tonta idea de suicidio, y decidió salir a distraerse un poco jugando fútbol, pues ya había acabado con todos los deberes.

Durante su caminata se mantuvo pateando el balón, sin parar de mirar el suelo, y con muy pocos pensamientos cruzando por su cabeza, debido a que ya estaba un poco cansado de hacerlo.

- T. k., T.k. - era lo único que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos.

En ese instante alzó la mirada y reconoció a Tohsaka, que se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de una repostería, como buscando algo de su agrado, ella no notó la cercanía de Daisuke y se adentro en ese sitio, Daisuke se quedó de pie fuera de la repostería esperando a Tohsaka.

- Creo que sería bueno que regresará con ella, le pediré perdón y así regresara todo a la normalidad - pensaba sintiéndose un poco mejor.

- No esto no esta bien, solo la utilizaría para olvidarme de T.k. - reflexiono Daisuke, mientras que daba media vuelta y se retiraba de ese lugar.

En su trayecto una tienda llamó su atención y decidió entrar en ella, al entrar observó por todas partes pequeños objetos, artefactos, pinturas, juguetes etc.…; Daisuke se dio la idea de que esa era la típica tienda que vendía artículos antiguos y extraños.

Giro sobre si mismo, para tener una mayor visión del sitio; pero algo captó su atención, así que decidió acercarse. Eran dos collares plateados que se parecían mucho, al tomarlos en sus manos notó que cada collar tenía la mitad de un corazón, en ese instante le cruzó por su mente la idea de unirlos.

- Deseas comprar esos collares - dijo una voz desde el mostrador de la tienda, provocando que Daisuke se asustara mucho, y no terminara lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si eso pensaba hacer - dijo Daisuke muy nervioso, y aún con un poco de miedo por la forma de aparecer del vendedor.

- Quieres que los envuelva - dijo el vendedor a Daisuke que estaba como estatua en la tienda por causa del susto.

-No gracias, así esta bien - dijo Daisuke mientras se acercaba al mostrador y pagaba.

Después de eso salió de la tienda, suspiro fuertemente pues se sintió más relajado. Miró los dos collares y puso un sonrisa; de alguna extraña manera le parecían hermosos esos collares.

- Quizás…. - pensaba Daisuke

- Quizás si me enfrentó a Takeru y le preguntó el porque de su rechazó, me sienta mejor - continuaba pensando.

- Y después le pediré perdón y le regalaré uno de estos lindos collares, así podríamos regresar a ser amigos como antes, y también tendría otra oportunidad para ganarme su corazón - pensaba Daisuke con un gran alegría por dentro, mientras que caminaba.

- Por fin, podré estar cerca de él otra vez - era el pensamiento que rondaba por Daisuke durante el viaje que estaba realizando, y debido a esa gran felicidad que le causaban los planes que ya había hecho decidió disfrutar del paisaje tomando el camino largo a casa.

Muchos suspiros salían de Daisuke durante su trayecto, provocando interés de muchas miradas, entre ellas de algunas chicas a las que parecían atraerles mucho Daisuke; pero él no prestaba atención a nada, solamente a su camino, ya que era un poco torpe cuando no miraba bien por donde pisaba.

De repente una idea cruzó su cabeza.

- Creo que debí haber envuelto el collar - dijo mientras se golpeaba la cabeza por su torpeza.

Por suerte había una pequeña tienda de regalos cerca, en la que decidió entrar; una amable señorita le atendió, Daisuke le pidió que colocara uno de los dos collares en una pequeña caja de regalo y le colocara un moño, la señorita lo hizo con mucho gusto, ya que se sintió contagiada por la felicidad que emanaba el chico.

- Listo - dijo con una sonrisa la señorita.

Daisuke lo tomó entre sus manos y pagó, para así retirarse.

- Gracias - dijo Daisuke amablemente.

- Gracias a ti, y esperó que la persona a la que se lo regales note el gran cariño que le pusiste - dijo la señorita aún sonriente.

Daisuke dio las gracias de nueva cuenta y salió por la puerta, algo extrañado por la actitud de la persona que lo había atendido. Pero decidió dejarlo así, era algo sin importancia.

Antes de continuar decidió descansar en una banca y pensar un poco más lo que haría. Pero noto que alguien se acercaba a ese sitio, era T.k., esto le provoco mucha felicidad, pero también observó que venía con alguien y ese alguien era Taichi, esto provoco que regresaran a el algunos sentimientos que ya había sobrepasado, pero no le dio tiempo de sentir eso y decidió ocultarse detrás de los árboles que había cercanos a la banca.

Takeru y Taichi se sentaron el la banca, y comenzaron a hablar; Daisuke notó que el regalo se le había caído cuando intentó escapar de ese sitio; pero poco después se comenzó a sentir deprimido y con una gran debilidad en su cuerpo, así que dejó de prestar atención al regalo perdido.

Debido a que no lograba escuchar nada de lo que hablaban decidió espiarlos solo con la mirada, noto que había un silencio entre los dos parecía que hablaban de algo, pero muy cortantes; mientras que los veía de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas, de alguna manera le dolía mucho ver a Takeru con alguien más, quería acercarse solo un poco al él, tenerlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca; pero esas eran ilusiones o al menos eso pensaba Daisuke.

- Creo que lo mejor será retirarme y dejar en paz a Takeru, ya que se encuentra mejor con Taichi - pensaba Daisuke mientras se secaba las lágrimas con sus mangas, pero algo lo detuvo y eso fue que escuchó a Takeru llorar, rápidamente regreso mirada hacia Takeru, y sintió la necesidad de acercársele para consolarlo.

Taichi al ver a Takeru llorar decidió abrazarlo, e intentar calmarlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello; Daisuke al ver esa escena sintió que lo poco de fuerza que aún había en él se iba, y cayó de rodillas al piso, mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el árbol, sus lágrimas otra vez brotaban, y continuo llorando en silencio, aunque el deseaba gritar.

Takeru comenzó a calmarse debido a que sentía una gran comodidad y a la vez tranquilidad al estar entre los brazos de Taichi; este, mientras que abrazaba a T.k. notó una pequeña caja, tirada junto a la banca; removió a Takeru de sus brazos y levantó el pequeño paquete.

Daisuke no miró nada de esto porque ya había huido de ese lugar.

- Mira alguien dejo esto aquí - dijo Taichi sorprendido, a lo que Takeru no contesto pues aún se estaba recuperando.

- Toma ahora es tuyo, te lo mereces por ser tan lindo - dijo Taichi mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Takeru, alzando su rostro, y le entregaba el paquete.

Takeru rápidamente se olvido de las lágrimas, y paso a sonrojarse mucho, a lo que Taichi solo sonrió.

- Ábrelo - dijo Taichi con ánimos.

Takeru solo siguió la orden y prosiguió a hacer lo que le decían, al observar lo que había dentro, sus rostro cambio drásticamente a una enorme sonrisa con un brillo especial, sentía que su corazón latía fuertemente; sacó el collar y lo observó aún con ese rostro. Taichi sintió algo de celos debido a que ese collar le provocaba a Takeru una gran felicidad y no venía de su parte.

- Quieres que te lo ponga - dijo Taichi amablemente a Takeru, intentando no pasar a segundo plano.

- Sí - dijo Takeru aún con esa gran felicidad.

Taichi le coloco a Takeru el collar y le dijo algunos cumplidos, generando rubor en Takeru.

Debido a que atardecía decidieron irse, avanzaron un poco más y después de despedirse y algunas palabras de alegría hacia Takeru de parte de Taichi, cada uno decidió tomar su camino.

Takeru durante su trayecto a casa, se mantuvo muy feliz, con el collar entre sus manos y con un extraño sentimiento que lo había comenzado a recorrer desde que obtuvo el collar. Sentía que toda la felicidad que le había faltado durante los días y años anteriores regresaba en ese instante.

- Daisuke - pronunció Takeru, pero al notar lo que había dicho sacudió su cabeza y continúo su camino, no prestando atención a lo mencionado.

- Ahora que lo pienso este collar parece solo la mitad, donde estará lo otra - se cuestiono Takeru.

- Mmm…, quien sabe, mejor me dejo de preocupar por ese tipo de cosas - pensó Takeru, despejando así la pregunta anterior, pero no totalmente ya que algo de curiosidad quedaba en él.

Mientras tanto Daisuke se encontraba vagando, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero en menor cantidad ya que se había comenzado a cansar; no tenía dirección solo continuaba andando, mirando el collar que se había quedado, provocando aún más tristeza en él; pero por alguna razón no se podía deshacer de él.


End file.
